Hetalia We Stand!
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: This is an act of war! Japan has attacked every teenage girl and gay boy by declaring cancellation of Hetalia! See what the fans do to get what they want! R&R Plz! -PS. you need google translate-


**Hetalia We Stand!**

_**Warning: this is just a story. Never will this happen or the Japanese will die.  
Viewers' mind has been advised.**_

_**~?~?~?~?~**_

**Facebook:  
'Chicos! ****Hetalia****está muriendo!'**

_**Yahoo!  
**__**'**__**нет времени на**____**Hoos**__**! **__**Япония**____**закрывает**____**"**__**Талия **__**вниз!**__**'**_

**Twitter:  
****'Tweet****uomo****tweet,****le Nazioni Unite****anime****sta avendo il suo****ultimo dibattito****!'  
****  
****GMail:  
****'****Wir müssen****vereinigt euch!'**

_**Pigeon Mail:  
**__**'il faut**____**sauver la France**__**!'**__**  
**_  
**Samurai Mail:  
****'****私の人々が彼らの決定を後悔するでしょう！'**

**Bamboo Space:  
'**这将是世界上最值得铭记的战争！'

**Google:  
'…Save the YAOI!'**

_**Everyone:**_

'_**Yahhh!' 'Yatta!' 'Bonzai!'**_

~UN Building in Anime World~

Hetalia just aired its last show, now everyone was too sad to leave and return to normal life. They would all return to their country and most likely never see each other again and that, along with their fans, made them sad.

"I can't believe they cancelled our show," America muttered sadly and everyone sighed.

"Guys, look at this," Sealand said and everyone turned to the universal television.

_*"__Siamo__a Roma__, __Italia, dove__dal nulla__, __c'è__una gigantesca statua__interamente in__pasta."_ _ A picture of that statue was showed; it said 'Hetalia we Stand'.*_

Sealand changed the channel.

*******'****alle****das Bier****wurde in der Nacht****gestohlen und****strömten in****den Fluss,****ein****einziges Boot****in ihm****sagen '****Hetalia ****wir stehen****'***

_***Vengo a ustedes vivir en Madrid, donde cuarenta toros premiados fueron puestos en libertad con las más extrañas modificaciones. Tomates en sus cuernos y mantas que decían "estamos Hetalia '***_

**"****すべての高校と女子中学生の避難所では、剣の腕をとっており、すべての漫画の地区でガードを立っている。を通してどれをさせることはありません。彼らの唯一の言葉：ヘタリアは、****我々は****"****立つ"**

_*"It's London's version of the 'Boston Tea Party! You heard me right, near 300 gallons of tea were dumped on the gardens of her majesty, a note left behind saying 'Hetalia We Stand'."*_

_*"Protestors in the forms of teenage girls have appeared all over America, chanting with signs 'Hetalia We Stand-!*_

Sealand turns off the TV. Everyone was frozen in disbelief.

"Hetalia we stand?" England asked.

"Ve~ It's for us!" Italy exclaimed brightly.

"My girls are fighting for the awesome-me!" Prussia shouted; he saw a few signs in his dead language on the German broadcast.

"They really love us, don't they?" Germany asked; a hint of a smile on his face.

"It would seem so," Japan said silently; he seemed calm but he had been furious not an hour ago when he learned they'd be cancelled.

Suddenly, the phone rang; everyone turned to the black speaker that sat in the middle of the room. Like the TV, this phone connected them from the anime world to the human world; to talk to their bosses. Austria briskly walked over and pushed talk.

"Guten tag," he said formally.

"FINE!" the speaker shouted and everyone jumped. "You can keep your show just call them off!"

Everyone smirked. "Okaaaay, but that means longer show time; not six minutes," started France.

"And food from our culture, not from bloody America," England said; America, for once, keeping quiet.

"Fine! Just call them off!" the speaker shouted.

"Just take back that Hetalia is cancelling and they'll back off da," Russia said.

"Done!" _Click_

Everyone glanced at each other; smiles broke all around.

"Yay!" Sealand shouted.

"Yatta!" Japan agreed and everyone began to celebrate.

**Facebook:  
****'victoria!'**

_**Yahoo!  
**__**'**__**Yahoo!**____**следующий**____**эпизод**____**в субботу в**____**десять!**__**'**_

**Twitter:  
****'che è stata la****più grande guerra****della storia****delle guerre****e sono stati****sono stati****completamente****uniti****! ****come se fosse****la pace nel mondo****!'**

**Gmail:  
****‚die Deutschen****siegen!'**

_**Pigeon Mail:  
**__**'je t'aime**____**Hetalia**____**-**____**surtout la France**__**!'**_

**Samurai Mail :  
****我々は人々に慈悲を示さなかった！**

_**Bamboo Mail:  
**__**Hetalia**__**已**__**经赢了**__**！**_

**Google:  
'...YAOI!'**

_Everyone:  
'Hetalia We Stand!'_


End file.
